Shane's Lost World
by Lilya96
Summary: The chaptered fic of my screen play. If you haven't read the screen play, it's cool cause it's all explained.
1. True Love

Chapter one True Love?

Reed and Shane love each other very much so it wasn't a big surprise when Reed proposed to Shane. Shane always thought it would be the other way around, but had been noticing lately that he was becoming more protective. Even though he still tripped quite often and Shane still caught him, Reed was taking the lead a lot more. In and out of bed, Shane would find himself waking up with his head on Reed's chest with Reed already awake. When Reed proposed, Alice (Shane's sister) was the first to know. She and her girlfriend, Jennifer, decided to take Shane out and party to celebrate. Little did they know it would turn to a disaster.

"Shane….. can I talk to you for a sec?" the small strawberry blonde asked.

"sure love. What's on your mind?" Asked the tall dancer, starting to get worried as the blonde started to fidget in his seat on the couch.

Reed stood up and started walking to Shane. His foot caught on the rug and he began to fall but was caught by Shane quite gracefully, who returned him to his feet with ease. Starting to get nervous, Reed blushed and backed up a little.

"Shane, I want you to know that you mean the world to me and that I love you more than I can express. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what. Since I met you, seven years ago, I realize that I would hate to spend my life without you." Reed started still unsure. Shane still clueless, looked at Reed with his head cocked to the side in confusion. This encouraged Reed to continue. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that since gay marriage is now legal here…." Reed got down on one knee and pulled the tiny box (that he had played with so much earlier) out with the ring in it. " Will you make me really happy and feel extremely fortunate by becoming my husband?" Reed quietly finished closing his eyes as he opened the box. Shane stared at the ring and then at Reed and then back at the ring.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! OH MY GOD YES!" Shane exclaimed as he picked Reed up and spun him around. When he put Reed down, Shane brought Reed into a very passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, Reed slide the ring onto Shane's finger and they both looked at it.

"Mr. Shane van Kamp?" Shane said with a grin. "I love it!"

"Me too!" Reed agreed and they shared another passion filled kiss. "We should probably call your sister," Reed pointed out.

"You're right. She would kill both of us if we didn't call right away," said Shane.

The two went into the kitchen and Shane grabbed the phone. He dialed his sister's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello bro!" came the response after three rings.

"Hey sis! Guess what!" Shane said practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"I don't know?" Alice sounded puzzled.

Reed was nudging Shane to tell her, but he just shook his head so Reed said, "I proposed to Shane! We're getting married!"

After that there was screaming and cheering on both ends.

"Shane, you are coming with Jen and I clubbing to celebrate! Tomorrow we'll pick you up at 8!" She sounded very happy.


	2. A Day of Love

_There isn't much detail here, because I didn't really know what to write. The next chapter is the chaos so be prepared. Yeah this isn't the best story... Let me know what I need to fix or do to make it better please!_

Chapter 2 A Day of Love

The next morning Shane wakes up and doesn't find Reed in bed with him. He looks at his hand and sees the ring remembering what happened last night. Shane put on his boxers and walked into the kitchen where he hears pots crashing onto the ground. Shane runs the rest of the way just in time to catch Reed as he follows the pots to the ground.

"Thanks love," Reed smiled and blushed slightly as he picked up the pots and continued what he was doing before.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall," Shane stated matter-of-factly. "whatcha doin?"

"Making you breakfast. Go back in the bedroom! I want to bring it to you!" Reed demanded nicely.

"After that fall, I'm not going anywhere. Plus I have to check my blood sugar," Shane said.

"Fine but you can't help!" Reed said sternly with a smirk on his lips. Shane went and sat up on the counter to get in Reed's way and proceeded to check his blood sugar. When Reed walked over to him he asked why Shane was in the way.

"To bother you. Is it working?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"Yes move," Reed said annoyed, but Shane didn't move so he added, "please."

"Can I have a kiss?" Shane asked innocently.

Reed smiled, getting on his tippy toes to kiss Shane. The kiss was sweet and short, but Shane wanted more so he got off the counter and picked Reed up and placed him on the counter. Reed began to protest, but before he could Shane's lips were on his. No matter how many times they kissed, they both felt the butterflies fly just like their first kiss seven years ago. They continued to kiss sweetly until the fire alarm went off because the eggs were burning.

"Shit," exclaimed Reed as he ran to the pan of eggs as Shane went to turn the fire alarm off.

"I'm sorry babe!" Shane said sounding upset.

"It's ok love. I love you," Reed said as he started to clean up the mess. He looked quite disappointed so Shane grabbed him by the hips and pulled him to his chest.

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll clean then bring you breakfast?" asked Shane cautiously.

"But I really wanted to do this for you to let you know how much I love you," Reed was starting to tear up.

"Babe it's ok! I know how much you love me and I love just as much! You don't have to make me breakfast to prove you love me," Shane explained nicely.

"Can we just go out to eat and do the dishes later?" Reed asked starting to feel better.

"Of course we can. Let me go put some clothes on and we can go to your favorite,"

When Shane finished getting dressed, they walked down the street to Reed's favorite breakfast restaurant, Mitts Dinner. Reed and Shane ordered their meal and talked about nothing in particular. When their food came, they ate in silence. Shane paid the check and they headed home.

"What time did Alice say she was coming to get you?" Reed asked as he went into the kitchen to check what time the basketball game was.

"Eight and I think we're going to Sports Bar," Shane answered.

"That means we have about 9 hours to ourselves. What would you like to do?" Reed asked innocently.

"How about we have a movie cuddle marathon?" Shane suggested. Reed rolled his eyes at what was proposed. No matter how old Shane got he still referred to things with childish names.

"That sounds fantastic. What movie should we start with?" Reed asked walking over to the movie case.

"Can we start with Moulin Rouge? Then how about Chicago, and then Repo! and then-"Shane started to ramble and was interrupted by Reed.

"Ok honey we will go from there," Reed said as he walked over to Shane and placed a simple kiss on his lips.

"Yay!" Shane cheered. At that Reed was reminded just how much he loved Shane even though he was reminded every time they kissed or practically touched. Reed put the movie in and climbed into Shane's lap. As they watched the movie they would sing certain parts to each other and when "Come What May" came on they danced. Pretty soon 8 came. All too soon if you'd ask either of the two. The door bell rang and Shane left very reluctantly. Reed told Shane about the game and said he might not be home before him. With that Alice and Jennifer carried Shane away (literally).


	3. The Celebration

_Im sorry for this chapter. Its pretty short and bad because I've been busy. The next chapter might not be for a while but I'm really sorry my mom has been really mad at me about grades. When I find time I will write and when I get the next two chapters I'll post them back to back. Thanks for all your views. I would love some suggestions but you guys are awesome! Enjoy..._

Chapter 3 The Celebration

_Dance, dance, dance _

_Like it's the last, last_

_Night of your life_

Shane was dancing like a retard with Alice and Jennifer. When the song ended, the three went back to the table they had left their stuff at. Shane and Jennifer finished their drinks. Jennifer and Alice sent Shane to get more drinks while they go dance some more. When Shane gets back to the table he sits and waits by the table for his sister. He started to feel sick so he headed to the bathroom. Shane didn't think about after that and continued to dance with random guys. His world soon started to spin and the guy who he was dancing with took advantage. The man grabbed Shane's hips and pulled them flush against his own. He then smashed their lips together. Shane immediately pushed the man away and ran out of the bar. Shane was so confused and didn't know where to go. Suddenly he blacked out. When he woke up he was behind prison bars.

"hey buddy, you ok?" asked the cellmate.

"where am I?" Shane sat up and grabbed his stomach and head. He felt horrible.

"New York holding cells," the cellmate said.

"what?" Shane quickly stood and realized that wasn't such a good idea. He sat back down.

"calm down. What's your name?" the cellmate asked trying to make conversation.

Shane started to panic, he didn't know. He didn't know how he got here or who he was or why he was in here. "I... I don't know?" Shane said sadly.

"man dude, whatever you took was some powerful stuff! I'm Jeff by the way," Jeff introduced himself.

"Um ok. What's going to happen?" Shane asked still freaking out.

"Well you'll get a phone call so you can call your girlfriend or mom or whoever to come get you, but until then you're stuck here," Jeff explained nonchalantly.

"Well that would be awesome if I actually knew who I was and could remember who my family is. By the way I'm pretty sure I'm gay," Shane said matter-of-factly.

"oh that's cool, me too!" Jeff said this with confusion and excitement. They started to talk while a guard came up with food.

"Here you guys go. And you," he said pointing to Shane, "you get a phone call to your family,"

"But I don't know who I am or have a number?" Shane stated sadly. Suddenly he started to feel sick and light-headed.

"hey are you ok kid?" the officer asked as Shane started to become disoriented. Shane didn't answer but instead passed out and hit his head on the metal bench in the cell. The police called an ambulance to pick him up. He was brought to the hospital coming in and out of conciseness.


	4. Beginning to Recover

**Thank you Emzi1996 for your favorites and the review. It means a lot!**

**Ok I have been writing whenever i get a chance but my mom is mean, just ask my friends. So the updates won't be that often and so far this is what I have for this chapter. Hopefully I can a lot of writing and finish the hospital scene and then have them go home and lord knows what next cause I don't want to follow exactly to the screenplay cause you would know what's happening, but anyway here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4 Beginning to Recover.

Shane felt like crap as he slowly came back. The first thing he got back was feeling. Someone was holding his hand. It felt familiar, but really strange. The next thing he got back was his hearing.

"How's he doing?" said a voice that Shane didn't recognize.

"He's still out... How much longer before he'll wake up?" asked another voice. Shane was starting to get a little scared.

"It should be anytime now. We gave him enough medicine for a week and it's been a week and a half so we're waiting now, but he might not remember anything. When he fell, he hit his head pretty hard," said the first voice which Shane assumed was the doctor, cause he could smell the scent cleaning bleach and the beeping of the heart monitor. Shane was trying to open his eyes, but he couldn't.

"Let us know when he wakes please," and with that he heard a door open and then close. The hand that was holding his tightened.

"Shane, baby. Can you hear me? Baby please wake up. I'm so scared and I love you," said the man and he felt the man bring his hand up to his mouth and place a kiss on it. He also felt a tear fall onto the center of his hand. Shane had no clue who this man was but whoever he was, he was clearly in love. Shane could tell by the way his voice sounded when he said baby and love. Shane was trying so hard to open his eyes but he couldn't. As a result he decided to try to move his hand. He tried to squeeze the hand in his. Finally after three attempts, he was able to squeeze the man's hand. When the man felt his hand being squeezed, he jumped up and called in the doctor.

"I think he's waking up," he told the doctor.

The doctor opened his eye and shined a light in it. Shane was then relieved that he could open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Oh Shane," and the next thing he knew the man had his arms wrapped around him and holding him tight.

"wh-" he tried to speak but his throat was dry and he couldn't.

The doctor handed him some water. Shane drank it greedily.

"Who are you?" he tried again successfully.

"Oh baby, I'm Reed. I'm your fiancé," he explained nicely.

"Oh... Well this is awkward," Shane said awkwardly.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked, adjusting the IV.

"Hungry!"

"I'll have the nurse bring you something to eat. You just relax," the doctor walked out.

Shane slightly shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable only to realize that he was still holding Reed's hand. He smiled awkwardly and slowly started to pull his hand from Reed's. Reed began to protest.

"Baby? You can hold my hand. What's wrong?" Reed asked getting very upset and worried.

"I...I just don't really know you... And I don't really know what's going on..." as Shane said this Reed's eyes began to water.

"Oh ok I... Um... I understand. I'll go wait outside until you can leave here and then we can go home," Reed said as he walked out of the room. As he walked out, the doctor walked in with a salad for Shane.

"What happened?" he asked as he put the tray on a table and moved it towards Shane.

"I don't know who he is... And I think I hurt his feelings. I don't understand but I have this weird feeling that I love him," Shane explained curiously.

"He's been here by your side since he found out you were here," the doctor said sympathetically.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost two weeks,"

"What happened?"

"You are diabetic and your blood sugar got low so you passed out. When you passed out you hit your head pretty hard on the metal buck in the cell. We had to put you in a medically induced coma," as the doctor explained this Shane started to remember what he was talking about.

"And he's been here since when?"

"About two days after you were admitted. You had no I.D. so you were a John Doe until he came and identified you,"

"Oh... Um... On your way out, could you...um send him back in?" Shane asked cautiously.

"Yeah no problem," the doctor replied as he walked toward the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Reed said as he entered the room.

"Um yeah... Ah you're Reed right?" Shane was embarrassed.

"Yeah babe, I'm Reed," Reed said with a smile. He slowly walked back to his position next to Shane.

"I... Uh...I had a dream about you and uh a girl named Alice and another named Jennifer... I um don't know who these people are and I'm sorry I upset you," Shane finished with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh it's ok baby. I love you and we will get through this. And yes Alice is your sister and Jennifer is her girlfriend," Reed explained nicely. "I called Alice while I was in the hall, she's on her way."

"Ok then. Who's Micah?" Shane asked calmly.

"Micah? He's um... He's your ex-boyfriend. You have a restraining order against him, because he was stalking you. Why?" as Reed explained this he started to worry, which was evident in his voice.

"I had a dream about him. We met at a coffee shop or something and he seemed mad. He wanted to talk about something but I wouldn't listen. I don't know really," Shane finished with a shrug.

"No no that's great. Did you see him Saturday night at the bar?" Reed asked almost excitedly.

"What? What was Saturday?" Shane asked truly confused.

"Saturday was the day you went missing. You, Alice, and Jennifer went to a bar to celebrate the engagement," Reed started. "The doctors say that someone drugged you and the police picked you up. You passed out and hit your head. They had to put you in a coma. When they picked you up you didn't have any identification so they couldn't contact us until they matched you to the missing persons report your sister and I filed. I was so worried!"

"And what about Alice? Where is she?"

"She is on her way,"

Just then Alice came running into the room with Jennifer right behind her.

"Oh baby bro! What did you do? I was so worried about you-," Alice started but was cut off by Reed.

"- Alice calm down, he just woke up. Give him a break, plus I need to speak with you outside," Reed said as he started to lead Alice outside leaving Jennifer and Shane behind.


	5. I'm Scared

**Thanks guys who are putting up with me. I'm having an easier time writing so this chapter took me like two days, but don't wait up. I haven't even started the next chapter cause I don't really know what I'm going to do. I have ideas for future, but they wouldn't make since if I just put them here. We will see. I'll probably ask my friends at lunch and yes Lizzy I am talking to you...**

Chapter 5 I'm Scared

"Shane asked who Micah was. He said that he had a dream about him," Reed told Alice as soon as they got out in the hall. "He said that they met for coffee and of course Micah wanted to talk. Shane wouldn't listen so Micah left, but Shane said he was really mad."

"Ok so what does that have to do with anything?" Alice asked curiously.

"It means that the cops have a suspect!" Reed stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just because Shane had a dream that he ran into Micah at a coffee shop and walked away angry doesn't mean he tried to kill my brother and your fiancé," Alice responded.

"It doesn't matter, he still could have done it!"

"Reed, honey, calm down. Let the cops do their jobs. They will find whoever did this, I promise."

"No you don't understand! I know he did this! The moment Shane asked who he was I knew! Please Alice you have to believe me," By the end of this Reed was practically begging.

"I don't know what you want me to do? I can't do anything about this,"

"Help me make something up about Micah that would make the cops suspect him," Reed all but begged.

"Reed I'm sorry, but you are on your own. I can't do that. Why don't you just tell the cops that you suspect Micah?" Alice suggested nicely.

"That won't do anything,"

"You won't know until you try,"

"Fine you win, I'll try," Reed said as he pulled out his phone and the business card the police officer had given him when they questioned him. He quickly dialed the number, while Alice went back into Shane's room.

"How do you feel baby bro?" she asks curiously.

"Fine I guess. I'm already ready to leave this room,"

"You've only been awake for a day. Not even," she says with a laugh.

"So I still just want to go home even thought I don't exactly know where that is…" Shane trailed off ashamed that he doesn't remember anything.

"Oh baby bro, it's going to be ok," Alice says encouragingly.

As soon as she finishes that sentence, a doctor walks in.

"We have to check your blood sugar and you'll have one more night in here if it's normal," He explained as he walked over to Shane's bedside. A nurse following shortly behind.

"You're going to feel a slight prick and then you'll be done," the nurse explained as she grabbed Shane's hand.

"Wait! I'm scared!" Shane all of a sudden quite nervous.

"Would you like me to go get Reed baby bro?" Alice asked helpfully.

"Please," Shane said in a very venerable tone. He didn't know why, but even though he didn't physically remember Reed, he trusted him so much more than anyone so far. He felt like he loved this man that was a stranger to him.

Shane was ripped from his train of thought when he felt Reed by his side.

What's wrong babe?" He asked, clearly worried.

"I'm scared," Shane answered as he looked over at the needle the nurse was holding.

"Hey, Shane? Look at me," Reed said and when Shane turned his head toward Reed, Reed captured his lips in the sweetest, most passionate kiss they had ever shared. The nurse took this advantage and quickly stabbed Shane's finger. Shane whimpered slightly, but then relaxed completely. Reed and Shane broke apart both out of breath.

"Wow!" Shane said truly amazed at the feelings in his body. He was staring at Reed like his was a god or something, but was quickly brought back to reality.

"All done and luckily your blood sugar is normal. Tomorrow you should be able to leave for home," the nurse said with a sweet smile on her face as she gathered the needle and the testing meter. She and the doctor quickly left the room.

"Well we have to go. We have work tomorrow," Alice explained as she bent over to give Shane a big hug and then one to Reed. Jennifer then hugged both of them and they left, but not before Alice throw out a "I'll be over tomorrow to check on you!" as she left.

"Have I always felt like that after we kissed?" Shane asked quietly, mostly to himself.

"Yes. And so have I," Reed answered sweetly.

"It feels so weird. I mean I don't remember a thing about you or me or Alice, but when you are around I feel like I can trust you. Or at least this is what I'm learning..." Shane started to trail off again and put his head down. Suddenly the IV sticking in his hand was quite interesting.

Reed placed his small hand under Shane's chin and pushed his head up. He looked in Shane's eyes (which looked kinda lost) for any sign of objection. When he saw none, he slowly pressed his lips against Shane's. It soft and sweet and, if you asked one of them, stopped time.

"I love you and we will get through this together, ok?" Reed said when they finally pulled apart.

"Ok," Shane agreed.

"You better get some rest so you can go home tomorrow," Reed said as he went to sit on the small padded bench he had been sleeping on.

"Wait!" Shane exclaimed before Reed sat. "Please sleep with me?"

"Of course baby," Reed went to the side of the hospital bed and waited for Shane to scoot over. When enough room was made, Reed crawled in the bed and snuggled close to Shane.

"Goodnight my love," Reed whispered as he placed a small kiss on Shane's forehead.

"G'night," Shane mumbled back as he fell asleep. He didn't actually realize how tired he was until then.


	6. Together

Shane slowly woke up the next morning. When he opened his eyes he saw that a nurse was checking his IV.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked nicely.

"Oh, um no I was kinda already awake," He lied.

He then realized that Reed's head was on his chest and was still asleep. Shane watched carefully as the tiny man's chest would rise and fall with each breath he took. Looking at Reed like this triggered some sort of memory. Reed and Shane were in bed cuddled together under the blanket. They looked much younger so Shane assumed that it was a while ago. Shane had his arms protectively over Reed and Reed has his head on Shane's bare chest. Slowly Reed began to wake with a sleepy look on his face. Shane was still asleep, so he placed a small set of kisses from his neck up to the corner of his mouth. He placed a final kiss in the center of Shane's lips which caused the taller boy to shift. Suddenly Shane was pulled out of his daydream when the tiny head on his chest began to move. Reed was waking up.

"Good morning beautiful," Reed said sleepily.

"Good morning,"

Pretty soon the nurse was back in the room.

"We need to check your blood sugar again," She said sweetly.

"I'm ready. I can do this," Shane said unsure of his words.

"I'm right here baby," Reed informed Shane.

Shane slowly looked down at Reed and then slowly nodded to the nurse. He was so caught up in Reed's eyes that he didn't even realize that the nurse was already done.

"All done and you are fine. You can leave whenever you want," the nurse said as she walked out of Shane's room.

Shane didn't need to be told twice. He immediately sprang to his feet, almost falling but he caught himself, and heading for the bathroom.

"Wow, Shane calm down!" Reed exclaimed, not yet moving out of the hospital bed yet. "You don't even have clothes to wear, babe."

"So? I just had to get up!" Shane answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok you take a shower and I'll go get you the clothes I packed for you out of the car," Reed stated as he walked out of the room and down the hall toward the parking garage.

Shane went into the bathroom and took off the hospital gown the nurses had dressed him in and started the water. When it was a comfortable temperature, he stepped into the shower. About ten minutes later he was out and grabbing for a towel that wasn't there. He knocked on the now closed bathroom door and cracked it open.

"Hey Reed?"

"Yeah love?"

"Can you… uh… can you get me a towel?" Shane asked nervously while blushing the shade of a rip strawberry.

"What?" He asked as he looked up from the magazine he was reading. When he saw that Shane was standing awkwardly at the door of the bathroom, he realized what Shane had asked.

"I um… I need a towel…" Shane said blushing even deeper.

"Ok I'll get one for you," Reed said as he got up and walked to the nurse's station. When he got back in the room, Shane was still blushing and still standing awkwardly at the door.

"Here you go," Reed said as he handed the towel to Shane.

Shane took the towel quickly and shut the door. "Thanks," He screamed out to Reed.

Reed chuckled quietly and headed back to the couch he was sitting at. Minutes later Shane stepped out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, still bright red from a blush.

"I um forgot my clothes," He explained as he moved to the hospital bed he noticed had a bag on it. He took the bag to the bathroom and changed. The next time he came out, he was fully dressed and ready to leave.

"So you ready to go?" Reed asked even though he knew the answer.

"yep."

Reed put the magazine down and grabbed the bag from Shane. They went to the nurse's station to check Shane out and then headed to the car.

When they pulled up to their shared apartment, Reed got out of the car and ran around it. He tripped, but recovered before he hit the ground and opened the door for Shane.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you my love," Reed counteracted cheerily.

Reed opened the door to the house and welcomed Shane.

"This is home…" Reed said as he put the bag from the hospital on the counter.

"What now?" Shane asked innocently.

"Whatever you want," Reed answered as he walked slowly towards Shane and wrapped his arms around Shane's waist.

Shane smiled down at Reed and really thought about the small boy holding him. This boy that was a stranger but Shane felt like he had known this man his whole life.

"What's wrong baby?" Reed sounded shocked as he wiped the tears from Shane's face.

Shane didn't even know he was crying until Reed wiped the tears away from his face. "I just don't remember anything. I don't even remember you. You've been really nice to me and everything but I don't know anything about you or… just anything…You seem like you deserve better.." as shane said this he began to cry harder. Reed led him to the sofa and kneeled down in front of him.

"Shane, listen to me. I love you more than anything in the world. Just because yo don't remember me doesn't mean that you aren't the same Shane I've loved since the day I saw you or that you aren't the same person I proposed to three weeks ago. I love you so much and we will get through this together no matter what. Even if you never remember anything about the past, we will make new memories. Better memories. Ok?" Reed was now standing in front of Shane with both hands on either side of Shane's face. When Reed was finished, Shane shock his head out of Reed's grip and looked at his feet.

"Why?" He asked as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

"What do you mean why? Why do I love you?"

"yeah,"

"God Shane. I love you because you make me feel safe. Because you are so funny and you constantly want to dance even though you know I will fall down. Because you were the only person that loved me when I wasn't even sure who I was. You were there for me when no one else was. You still are. I love you because you are an amazing person and every day I wake up and ask myself what I did to ever deserve you. I couldn't live without you. Literally and figuratively. You are the best thing in my life," Reed finished and he too was crying. "I love you so much!"

Shane lifted his head and looked into Reed's eyes. He saw honesty and love. Without warning he captured Reed's lips into a desperate, loving, passionate kiss, which Reed eagerly returned. Shane began to break the kiss but Reed just pushed Shane onto his back. Reed straddled Shane's lap as soon as Shane was lying down. The kisses became more frantic and more needy. Reed suddenly broke the kiss and pulled Shane up and into the bedroom, where Shane gently laid Reed down and continued to kiss.


	7. I'm Trying to Remember

**ok so this is what I have. it's not much and I'm stuck. I know what I want to do in the future but right now I have no clue. The small smut scene below... yeah not my idea. My friends didn't think I could do it but I showed them.**

Chapter seven I'm Trying to Remember

Soon, Reed is down to his boxers and Shane is completely naked under him. Shane is trying to take control but Reed won't allow it.

"Let me take control. I've got you," Reed says as he kisses his way down Shane's chest. He makes his way to one of Shane's nipples and takes it in his mouth, bitting slightly and then sucking until he is shaking with pleasure. Reed kisses his way to his other nipple, paying the same attention to it before kissing his way down toward Shane's pelvis. Shane groans when he feels Reed's breath brush over his erect penis. Slowly Reed takes Shane into his mouth. He slowly sneaks his mouth farther down his fiancé's penis. Shane begins to wiggle, trying to thrust his hips into Reed's mouth, but Reed has a firm grip on Shane's hips. Reed begins to take his mouth off of Shane and reaches for the bedside table drawer. After shuffling around for a minute he finally finds what he is looking for.

Reed carefully lubes his fingers and presses a finger to Shane's hole.

"Relax babe. Tell me if we need to stop," Reed says with some worry.

Shane only nods in response. As Reed pushes his finger in farther, Shane begins to shake. Reed is starting to get concerned because this has never happened. He looks to Shane's face and sees a tear forming in his eye. Reed immediately pulls his finger out of Shane.

"Shane, baby what's wrong? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Reed asks frantically, terrified that he hurt the love of his life.

"I can't," is all Shane says as he gets up and runs into the bathroom that's connected to the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

"Oh baby. Shane, what's wrong? Come out and talk to me. Are we going too fast? Are you hurt?" Reed pleads.

"I just can't do it. I feel gross, 'cause I don't... I don't know who you are... I feel comfortable with you, and I feel like I've known you for years, but I don't know anything about you. I don't even know who I am... I feel cheap, and it did hurt," Shane was sobbing so hard Reed could barely even understand.

"Ok Shane. I have some clothes out here for you, so if you open the door I can give them to you," Shane slowly opens the door, standing behind it as he did at the hospital, and takes the items of clothing from Reed's extended hand. Shane quickly closes the door again.

"Take as long as you need. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Reed says as he leaves the bedroom, feeling really guilty. Before he gets to the kitchen, his phone starts ringing. He lookS at the caller ID and sees that it's the sheriff.

"Hello?"

"Mr. van Kamp? Sir, this is Sheriff Mullen. Can I talk to you a bit about Shane's case?"

"Ah.." Reed looks back at the bathroom door before continuing. "Yes sir."

"Mr. van Kamp, we interrogated Shane's ex, Micah Randall, and he admits to being at the bar, but claims he didn't know Shane was there. We asked to bartenders and they said that they were so busy that they didn't notice anyone going over to his table. We asked around to some of the regulars and we were told that they noticed a man about Micah's description walking over to the table-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Micah drugged Shane and there is going to be a trail and we need to interview Alice, Jennifer, and Shane,"

"When?"

"Whenever is convenient for you,"

"I know that Shane doesn't know anything, but I will tell Alice and Jennifer."

"Please let us know if Shane remembers anything."

"Will do, Sheriff. And thank you for the update."

"Not a problem, Mr. van Kamp. Have a good night."

"You too." Reed hangs up the phone and starts on dinner.

An hour later, Reed is done with dinner and is setting the table. Shane had yet to come out of the bathroom. Reed slowly walks into the bedroom and over to the bathroom door.

"Shane? Baby I made dinner if you're hungry?"

"no I'm not I'm fine," Shane answered and it was obvious that he was still crying.

"Shane, please come out and just talk to me. I'm not going to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I feel horrible that I even tried that when you weren't ready," Reed pleaded.

"I thought I was ready. I thought I could do it. Then I made you feel bad and I don't even know why I feel bad about that. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel about this."

"Shane can I come in?" Reed asked carefully.

Reed heard a click and the the door opened slowly. Shane was sitting in the tub huddled in a little ball. Reed rushed to the tub in the tiny bathroom and knelt beside it.

"I don't know what to say." Shane said trying to control his

"What would you like me to do?"

"can you help me up?"

"of course" Reed said as he stood and extended his hand to Shane. When Shane was standing he was lead to the kitchen. Reed tripped on the carpet and was expecting to fall but was caught just like normal.

"Are you ok?"

"You caught me?" Reed said stupidly.

"It seems like I did?" Shane was getting confused.

"You've always caught me."

"Um? Ok."

"That's great it means you remembered."

"It... It was just kinda instinct. I just kinda caught you?"

"Still it's good."

"um ok? When do we have to go to work?" Shane asked.

"I work from home and you are a back up dancer on broadway but you are on break."

"what do you do?"

"I'm an artist for my mom."

"Can I um... Can I see your art?" Shane asked cautiously.


	8. Paintings Tell Stories

**Ok so this chapter is kind of a filler. I think in the next chapter I'm going to bring back Alice and Jennifer. I also think that I'm going to have Shane have a dream and remember something important that I haven't thought of yet. Now I am not going to follow through with Micah. What I will probably end up doing is have Alice mention something about the trial or something like that. anyway thank you guys for reading and sticking through. If you want to know anything or have any ideas, I'm all ears. Thanks**

Paintings Tell Stories

"Uh… Um I guess? You really want to?" Reed said, turning bright as a tomato.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" the dancer asked.

"Well cause you don't really remember anything… and I figured you wouldn't care. I don't know but yeah."

"Well I need to start remembering or relearning."

"Oh," Reed said as he led the taller boy into his art room and brought him to the painting he had just started before he was called to the hospital. It wasn't much yet, but it was obviously going to be the dancer in the middle of one of his leaps. Shane gasped at how amazing the painting actually was.

"Reed, this is amazing," he said in awe.

"Do you want to see more?" Reed asked quietly.

"Yeah… um… Of course."

Reed led him over to the cabinet and reached behind it. He pulled out a couple of paintings and a drawing that were covered with a white sheet. When Reed took the sheet off, the drawing fell to the ground. Shane bent down and picked it up.

"Shane stay still!" Reed whined, a pencil in hand.

"I'm sorry babe. I can't help it," Shane said as he tried to make himself sit still. He was completely naked and the only thing covering him was the bed sheet. Reed was sitting next to him with a sketch book in his lap. He in nothing as well with the sheet pulled over his lower half. The two were much younger and Shane realized this had to be the ending to the flashback he had in the hospital. Reed placed the sketch book to the side and leaned over to Shane.

"I can finish it later," he said with a smirk as he leaned in further and captured Shane's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Shane grabbed Reed by the waist and pulled the small form closer to him.

"So how was it?" Reed asked curiously while playing with the sheet.

"It… you… it was the best experience I could have asked for," Shane finally finished awkwardly.

"I thought so too. Guess what!" Reed smiled and looked up at Shane who returned the happy smile.

"What?" Shane asked playfully.

"I am completely and utterly in love with someone… and guess who it is…"

"Hum… let me think… is it Kurt?" Shane continued playfully. "Oh I know! It's me!"

"Correct!" Reed leaned forward again and placed his lips sweetly on Shane's . Shane began to deepen the kiss.

"Hey Shane. You ok?" Reed was waving his hand in front of Shane's smiling face.

"Oh… uh.. yeah… When did you draw this?" Shane shook his head and then raised the painting to show Reed who instantly blushed a deep red.

"I drew that senior year. Um.. right after our first time." Reed finished with a smile. "You wouldn't keep still." Reed laughed slightly.

Shane looked at the first painting Reed had on hand a had another flashback.

Shane was on a mountain climbing up when a tube fell from his bag.

"No!" Shane screamed as he reached to grab it. When he did the line broken and he fell down. Suddenly snow was falling on top if Shane. He passed out and when he came back, he remembered what had happened. He desperately searched for the painting, trying to stand but he couldn't. He realized that his leg was broken and his chest really hurt not to mentioned his head. Shane snapped out of it and looked at Reed.

"When did you draw this?" he asked nervously.

"This is a copy. I had to repaint it, but the original I painted it after we first met. You were the only thing I could think about so I started to draw and paint you."

"How many are there?"

"A few. Most of them were…um…they were in the art hall," Reed started to get really scared and went pale.

"What happened in the art hall?" Shane asked cautiously.

"Well there was a fire to say the least. I got stuck in the fire and all of this stuff happened that is no longer important" each word became more nervous but at the same time determined. Reed was determined not to break down at a time where Shane needed him the most.

Shane realized he shouldn't push further, so instead he looked at the wall, which had several of Reed's newer paintings and drawings. His eyes focussed on a drawing of a women in very expensive looking clothes. Shane just had to ask what it was.

"What is this one?" he asked pointing to it.

"That's a design I did for my mom, but I... um didn't think it was good enough so I drew another one instead," Reed explained in a voice that got smaller and smaller after every word he said.

"Why wasn't it good enough?"

"Because my mom is a perfectionist and it has mistakes," Reed said as he pointed to a small line that wasn't even noticeable until he pointed it out.

"So what exactly do you do for your mom?"

"I'm a top designer. I draw or paint designs that other people turn into actually clothes. She also has an art gallery that I produce art for."

"So she is a fashion person?"

"Yes Shane, she is the CEO of her on fashion company," Reed said with a little laugh.

"Do you like working for her?"

"It's ok... I would rather sing like I used to or have my own gallery that I can I do my own style of art for."

"That's cool. What was my dream?"

"To be a back-up dancer on Broadway," Reed said easily.

"So I fulfilled my dream?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you follow your dream?"

"Cause my mom wouldn't let me..."

"Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"We tried that. She kicked us out and told me that if I didn't work for her she would cut me off and then I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"But didn't I have a job?"

"Yeah but it was just easier to give up..."

"And what about now? You are talking in past tense"

"I... I don't know Shane. It's more trouble than it's worth?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah of course. I have you back and I love you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Reed puts the paintings back behind the cabinet and sits down in the chair near the easel in the center of the room. He sighs before deciding that his feet were more interesting then looking at Shane. "Do you want an honest answer?" He asked slowly.

"Of course!"

"No. I'm not. I'm tired of having all this stress from my mom about making new designs. I'm tired of her saying that I couldn't do anything other then work for her. I just want to open up a small shop in Times Square with all my art that I'm not rushed to do," by the time Reed finishes he is standing and Shane can tell he's frustrated.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh Shane it's not your fault. it's my mom's. I love you and it would never be your fault. In fact you were behind me one hundred percent when I confronted her."


	9. Author's note

Hey guys who are still read. I am sorry for not updating this is I think a year.. I don't know it's been so long that I don't even know what's happening right now in the story. I just want to let you know that I probably will never get around to finishing the story so I'm either going to take it down or mark it as complete even though it isn't. If I ever do have enough time to finish it, I will put it back up/ take off the complete category. I'm sorry you guys but life is getting in the way.. I want to thank you all for reading it and likng, favoriting, and following! Love you guys and if anyone wants to write/finish it, you're welcome to do so. The outline is on my stories. Have a happy holidays! :)


End file.
